


hello daddy

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	hello daddy

Hello daddy（rs篇）

继子亮×后爹昴

“小亮，从今天开始他就是你的新爸爸了。”当生父将那个看起来大不了自己几岁的矮个子推到锦户亮面前时，他不争气的让手上的手柄直直地摔到了地上。那个平时被他宝贝的不行的switch，此刻被摔得内部的电池都掉了出来。

锦户亮不是个好孩子，早在高中开始的时候，他就半骗半哄的上了自己的保健室教师。那个熟女教师一开始就对他这种雏儿不怀好意，明明还未完全转暖，她就已经将低胸装穿在了身。“锦户同学，”她这么说着，手已经摸上了锦户的大腿，一点点的朝着危险的边缘推进。“你不觉得暖房有点太高了吗。”

当时的锦户虽然只是个雏，但是那个年龄该懂的不该懂得他都了解了个七七八八，面对送上门来的女人。锦户亮看着她还算过得去的皮囊，主动凑上去吻上了女人的唇。对方的口红在自己身上留下了一个个情色的印记，自己的背后也被女人的指甲抓的道道伤口。直到女人再也没办法再叫出声，锦户亮才终于放过女人。而这还是只是他的第一次性爱。

锦户亮从来不在乎性爱的对象，从高中的性感的保健室教师，同年级的清纯校花，到校外倒贴他的女公关，偶尔还有几个长得漂亮的隔壁男校的小男孩儿。只要脸和胃口，锦户亮都不介意和对方来一发。

所以在升高二前那个晚上，在那个不常去的酒吧里他退开了一个混血美女，只是痴傻的看着台上的不知名小主唱。酒吧昏沉的灯光打在那个留着洋葱头的小个子身上，一直觉得男人剃了平头留了胡子就完全没可能引起自己兴趣的锦户亮，只是和那个主唱对上了眼，自己裤裆里的兄弟就不争气的立了起来。

我想干他。

老二硬的生疼，背后的女人此时突然贴近，锦户感觉到女人柔软的胸脯贴在自己后背，但是脑子里女人的脸却被自动替换成台上主唱。

平头主唱一曲完毕后和身边的吉他手说了些什么，吉他手举了个ok的手势示意没问题。锦户亮就这么看着自己的一见钟情的梦中情人从眼前离去。直到女人的手开始不安分的伸向前面挺立的老二时，锦户亮这才大梦初醒，厌弃地打开了女人的爪子。

“小亮虽然我知道这有点突然，但是我还是希望你能尊重我的决定。”泷泽秀明握着自己小儿子的手，生怕这个情绪多变的幼子跳起来拿刀砍死自己的新妻。

意外的，锦户亮没有任何过激反应。

“这要是爸你的决定我哪能反对呢。”

他尽全力做出一副和善的笑容，望着躲在一旁因为不熟悉环境而显得怯生生的“新爸爸”。

“以后还请多多指教，父亲大人。”

踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫啊，既然你都送上来了我可没有放过你的理由了。

 

涩谷昴隐约觉得这个新见面的孩子似乎对自己不像面上那么友善，到他也只是归结于青少年对突然出现的家庭成员的不排斥。丝毫没有意识到，对方真实的目的。

涩谷昴只是一个酒吧的驻唱艺人，自己搞了个乐队，做着自己的音乐梦。直到有一天，有一个西装革履的男人站在自己面前，说可以给自己一个站在镁光灯下的机会，让所有人都来听自己的音乐。

说不心动是假的，哪有搞音乐的不想真的混出点名堂来的。但是涩谷还是先回绝了那个笑起来很好看的男人，“让我和我乐队的人讨论一下。”男人也不着急，只是将自己的名片留在了涩谷手心。“想好了就打给我的那个，我叫泷泽秀明。”涩谷不明白这个男人为什么这么有自信自己一定会会播他的电话。就像他自己也不明白为什么对方就把自己骗床上了，然后稀里糊涂自己就和他结婚了。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“？？？”还在吃午饭的涩谷差点没被这稀疏平常语气的求婚吓得噎死。这估计是史上最烂求婚了，一向见怪不怪的涩谷腹诽。

婚礼很小，甚至连泷泽的父母都没到场，只有一个涩谷未曾见过面的他的弟弟坐在了关系席上。黑色的圆礼帽被压的很低，涩谷想仔细看看他的脸的时候就被神父叫了一声。

仪式化的宣誓之后，涩谷昴就成了泷泽秀明的第二任丈夫。据说泷泽还有两个青春期的儿子，涩谷顿时觉得脑子有点痛。

当时只是觉得会难以应付青春期的小鬼而已，但没想到“青春期”的小鬼会这么难对付。

第一次，锦户亮还没有那么大胆。那天涩谷提前回了家，而锦户亮正好打球回来在洗澡。听到门开合的声音的他还以为是山下智久回家了，想都没想的就喊了一声“智久！帮我递一下浴巾。”

直到他看到伸出的手明显比山下的还要瘦小，布满了演奏各式乐器留下的老茧时，锦户亮就明白了他一直等的时机到了。

没有回复，这让门外的涩谷很不安，毕竟不太会对付小孩儿的他，也不想和丈夫的儿子有什么太多的交流。

所以他被抓住手腕拉进浴室的时候，自然也是想象不到。“晚上好啊，daddy。”锦户亮不足以用身高压制他，但是对方虽然精瘦却健硕的体格让缺乏锻炼的主唱只被对方一只手就钳制的无法动弹。

“你干什么，这不好玩，”涩谷心里是怂的，但是到现在他也自然觉得这是继子对自己开的玩笑。“这当然不好玩，”度过夏天的锦户亮因为爱好的原因全身都被晒的黝黑，所以哪怕水气朦胧那根凶器的逐渐挺立还是显得特别明显。这个时候，涩谷昴才意识到问题的严重性。

可惜为时已晚，他想叫但是嘴却被锦户提前用吻封死。主唱本来就底气不足，如今被继子强吻一下子就软在了锦户身下。锦户亮只是看着继父因为自己逐渐失控，内心的施虐欲就更加膨胀。另一只手伸进涩谷的内衬之下开始抚摸涩谷的乳头，并不是第一次和男人交合的涩谷很快就耽于其中，被钳制的双手放弃了抵抗，不自觉的他开始回应继子的吻。

感受到涩谷的妥协的锦户很快就放过了被他禁锢地有些发红的手腕。涩谷被挑逗得整个人都在颤抖，隔着朦胧的水汽的，锦户只觉得沉沦在情欲中的涩谷特别美丽。他双手伸进被打湿的衬衣内，抚摸着这具他渴望已久的肉体，涩谷现在已经丝毫没有拒绝的意思，任由继子对自己上下其手，时不时甚至发出几声猫叫似的嗯啊声若有若无地勾引着锦户。

听着涩谷的媚叫，锦户觉得自己的小兄弟硬的生疼。被情欲支配头脑的他急哄哄地去解涩谷的腰带，本来只是松松垮垮的腰带现在却像蛇一样缠在了涩谷的细腰间。“干！”亮一时冲动直接将那根腰带生生扯断。腰带的主人似乎不在意这些反而是双手揽过施暴者，在对方耳边轻语：“记得赔我一条一样的。”

“我会的，”锦户揉了揉昴的脑袋，毫不意外地两人再次接吻了。昴开始变得更加主动，亮的浴巾被他拔下，情动至极只是用手给对方撸了两下就主动地转过身。

“干我，小鬼。”

“如你所愿，”锦户亮将阴茎对上继父的穴口，“daddy~”听到这个称呼的涩谷浑身一颤，身后的锦户就势直接干了进去。“哈……阿……”被继子摁在丈夫的浴室内操干让涩谷身心都收到了极大的刺激，而他又是一个热爱危险的男人。锦户亮明显不是雏儿，每次都是用力挺入，再缓缓退出，撩的涩谷欲求不满。“小鬼没吃饭吗？”他忍不住出言挑衅，但是锦户亮明显是个老手，情事上先冲动的可就输了。

“daddy，我毕竟还是孩子吗。”那根巨屌就停在涩谷体内，“您不手把手教我，我怎么学的会呢？”涩谷发誓他听见背后那个小鬼的轻笑。

你想玩？我就陪你玩。

涩谷一咬牙，把锦户亮直接推开。“是daddy不对，”锦户亮直愣愣地盯着，涩谷主动的打开双腿，修长的手指毫不留情地侵入那因为刚刚还包裹着自己过粗老二而还有些红肿的小穴里。  
“这样实际操作，你懂了吗。”看着涩谷挑衅的笑，锦户咽了口唾沫，然后回了一个微笑。“您不妨，在我身上实操一下，daddy？”说着就双腿分开坐在浴室内，那根还挺立的凶器简直就是在催促涩谷自己坐上去。

而事实上，他也确实这么干了，“嘶~~”只是龟头被肠壁包裹着锦户亮就觉得自己要射了，妈的自己和涩谷昴身体的相性怎么会这么好。

涩谷扶在锦户身上，分不清是汗水还是水汽液化在他身上，沿着他的身体曲线滴落，一直到两人的交合之处。“学会了吗…小鬼。”此时还在嘴硬的涩谷在被锦户从下狠狠一顶后就彻底的变成了只会发出好听呻吟，沉沦于这场背德情爱的男人了。

“慢点~慢点~~小混蛋！”只能无助地抱着继子后背，发出娇喘的涩谷显然是失去了所有抵抗能力。“daddy你说我学的怎么样啊。”本来就在射精边缘的涩谷，却被锦户一把握住龟头，无法达到极点的快感和后穴持续的抽插让他变成了只会淫叫的废人。“很棒…哦…该死的多干我一点，快点快~。”

锦户似乎对这个回答很满意，限制他高潮的手被拿开了，涩谷在自己继子怀里高潮了。两次。

再醒来的时候，身上已经被整理的很好。此时他才反应过来自己做了多荒唐的事。

事情自此就像是米袋上破了一个洞，愈来愈大。锦户变得越来越猖狂，有事甚至还会专门挑泷泽在家的时候将他拉进厨房，卧室随意来上一次。而涩谷，不得不说他越来越沉迷在这场畸形的感情游戏里。

这场婚姻本来就像笑话，自己丈夫一个月都不回家几次这无疑是方便了锦户亮和他，毕竟家里只有一个初中生的山下智久瞒过他还是很容易。结婚两年，涩谷和泷泽上床的次数甚至  
不及和锦户的零头。

直到有一天，他终于明白为什么自己丈夫会和自己维持这段名存实亡的婚姻。


End file.
